Midnight Chance
by Adorablehedgi12
Summary: Amy Rose just turned 18 this year and it is not so good for as she had hoped for being cursed and forced to marry a malicious demon that's trying to destroy everything you love. Hopefully she can gain the heart of true love and release this curse. Accepting 3 Oc's
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Chance

Rated M+

Chapter 1: Dreams of Blue Roses

11 years ago...

She didn't know what to think or to except. The sky was dark within billions of stars you could only dream of or see in space. Two giant moons glowed gracefully on her body. The air was cool and filled with snow and only a few feet away from the rose pink hedgehog was a single rose bush with only one rose healthy and well. A blue rose.

Amy breathed, the steam of her hot breath clouded her redden cheeks. She wondered how she has not frozen to death? Her jade eyes couldn't stop gazing at the enchanted rose.

"Take it." A heavenly voice echoed to her. She looked around to find the owner of the voice only to see nothing but the vast mountains and few trees but no living thing in sight. She turned back to the rose bush walking slowly and carefully towards it before her fragile fingers could even grasp the green stems that would forever change her life.

* * *

11 years later...

Jade eyes opened to the strong sun rays bursting through her bedroom windows. She whined in annoyance before rolling out of the bed, somehow plopping on her butt.

"Ow..." Amy groaned before standing up slowly heading towards the bathroom groggily. Amy Rose an 18 year old girl was ready for adulthood, well not really. Her birthday was last week on September 18, she looked into her mirror. Her eyes filled with sadness and despair, this was her last year here in Cosmic town. She slipped on a blue dress with white hems on the bottom, a blue headband and some blue and white go go boots.

Turning back to the mirror she signed before taking a deep breath and replaced her frown with a perky smile as she headed out the door.

'I have to make every second count.' She thought to herself.

Shadow leaned against the brick walls, a cigarette in his mouth and his eyes halfway closed. Wearing some gold studs and a cross earring with a casual leather jacket, you'd be scared of this type of guy. Some girls walked passed him blushing and giggling, he grunted before turning his head to the other side of the street. Seeing a pink hedgehog leave her home. Shadow stretching his muscular arms soon strolled towards her, somehow almost menacingly.

Amy stood by the bus stop as Shadow's hand gripped her shoulder. She squeaked and turned around quickly. Panicked eyes soon turned into calm ones as she held a sign of relief on her face.

"Shadow..." She said tiredly," You got to stop doing that."

His face remained emotionless as he huffed.

"You know you can talk if you want too,"

"Well maybe I don't want too," he said darkly, his voice rich and velvety. Girls would kill to date Shadow, Amy couldn't blame them, but Shadow was nothing more than a friend in her view.

"Where are you heading to Shaddy?" Amy said, Shadow glanced at her for brief second, a hint of irritation could be seen in his expression.

"Dont call me that...," he grumbled. Amy held in a giggle which soon was silent as Shadow spoke.

"I'm heading back to Pandoria," he said. Amy stared somewhat hurt.

"Why?" She said quietly, luckily Shadow heard her and scratched the back of his ebony quills.

"Mephiles is starting to get stronger and stronger and is soon to awake," He looked towards Amy," It won't be long now and me and the others have to go find that rose you grasped or else it will all be worth nothing."

"I regret what I did," Amy said sadly. Flashes of her hands grabbing for the rose made her feel so guilty.

"You still have two ways to get out of this mess," he put one finger up." One is to find love and give them your heart breaking the curse Mephiles gave you," he then puts a second finger up." Or you can try and help us search for the rose you touched and destroy it."

"All I remember is a snowy field, a rose bush, and Pandorias two full moons."

"With the information you remember we can still find it eventually, but you should still look for your supposed lover."

"I can't fall in love just like that," Amy mumbled.

"Well your gonna have to try," he said seriously." Or else Pandoria and Earth is screwed."

"How will I know who's the one?"

"You'll know Amy," Shadow said patting her gently on the head," You'll know."

XXX

Amy waited for a while by the Coffee Shop, admiring the town of Cosmic. It was a very nice place and beautiful, almost like Spagonia.

"Enjoying the view again Amy?" A female voice called out to her. Blaze the cat smiled as she sat down besides her along with Cream the rabbit and Marine the raccoon.

"Hi guys!" Amy said cheerfully and hugged the trio. "How's it going?"

"Good- no wait mighty fantastic if I do say so myself, and I don't!" Marine said proudly as she looked at a smiling Cream and a smirking Blaze.

Amy raise an eyebrow questioningly." How come?" Blaze soon answered Amy.

"He's a worldwide hero known as Sonic the hedgehog, he should supposedly be in his beginning twenties, my guess 21."

" And your telling me this why?" Amy continued. Marine slammed her hand to her face somewhat annoyed how she wasn't getting the point.

"Good lord Amy!" Marine cried out." How dense can you be?" Amy jumped in shock of Marines outburst. Cream then took a stand and pulled out her cute yellow cell phone, a having a picture of the cobalt blue hedgehog with stunning emerald green eyes.

"You cannot tell us he isn't mind flowingly handsome!" Cream cried out as did Cheese.

Amy flinched, a tint of a blush appeared on her cheeks."I uh, we'll he is kinda cute..." She laughed nervously unsure how to satisfy her friends reaction.

"Pfft you'd have to meet him yourself!" Marine said happily. Now standing on the table proudly, a few people stared at them.

"R right now?!" Amy said shocked.

"Certainly!" Marine said a mischievous glint and smirk proudly covered her face." I think we might have found your boyfriend."

"B b boyfriend!" Amy stuttered. Her friends suddenly advanced on her, and evil glint in all three of their eyes. "What?!" She hollered out, almost the whole town heard her.

XXX

Shadow walked down the castles checkered floor halls. It was nighttime and the moons light shined through the tall stained glass windows. Walking quickly towards a dead end, there stood a wall and the symbol of two moons encarved on it. Shadow placed his gloved hands on the wall as it glowed dully letting him in and soon leading him to a stairway tunnel beneath the castle of Pandoria. His ears twitched to the sound of wings flapping. Looking up there stood Rouge the bat in a lovely aqua crystal encrusted gown, her feet gracefully touching the ground beneath her.

"What happened?" He said, Rouge looked at him and signed, she must have been up for days.

"He's waking up," she said tiredly." The spell that bounds him won't be able to hold him for much longer, I'm giving it about a week; on earth that should be two months."

"Dammit." Shadow cursed and gritting his teeth. "We don't have much time stop this crisis."

"How's Pinky holding up?" Rouge said curiously.

"Panicky, but nothing she can't handle." Shadow said rubbing his stressed temple." Take me to him."

"Follow me." Rouge said eagerly as they walked quickly down the stairs. Blue and purple lights luminated the entire room, three royal soldiers held Mephiles in place. He was nothing more but a black mist trapped in his own crystals. Knuckles grunted as he turned to Shadow and Rouge.

"He's fighting his way out mentally." Knuckles said." Has that girl found someone yet?"

"No, but I'm going with Espio, Vector and Mighty to go search for the incursive blue rose." Shadow said.

"You might not ever find it." Rouge said worriedly.

"Looks like I don't have a choice but to look, or else it's war all over again, he just needs a form and a vessel to go to both Pandoria and Earth."

"And Pinky is the vessel," Rouge said.

"Don't worry, we can stop this!" Knuckles said glaring hatefully at the black matter which was Mephiles." We can save Pandoria before its too late."

"Lets hope so hun." Rouge said." Let us hope so..."

* * *

**Author: So how was the first chapter? If you liked it then review! The more reviews the more chapters you get! Like an Author said once**

**"Reviewing is like porn Authors."**

**Also I'll be accepting only 3 Sonic Oc's for this entire story, and NO! I will not just pick the first three that come up on my PM or Reviews. I'll see their looks and personality traits then let you know who gets put in. Well hope you enjoyed~**

**Shadow: AdorableHedgi12 does NOT own any official Sonic characters as they rightfully belong to SEGA...**

**Author: And...**

**Shadow: *groans in annoyance and forces a sexy smile on his face gritting his teeth* And please  review.**


	2. Authors note

**Midnight Chance chapter two is coming up soon, and two other one shot fanfictions.**

**The oc's that will be in Midnight Chance will be in is**

**Kylaya DeForest the white - KylayaTTiger**

**Mason the Hedgehog - Ryan1441**


End file.
